SUDS IN THE BUCKET
by xxROCKSTAR
Summary: Miley,Camilla,and Danielle glared at the three fans.This wasn't over.They were going to get their boys back.Niley/NickxOC Jomilla/JoexOC Kanielle/KevinxOC rated T for safety.One of two chapters might be M


**CHARACTERS 3**

_**from fandoms**_

Kevin Paul Lucas looks like KEVIN JONAS

Joesph Adam Lucas looks like JOE JONAS

Nicholas Jerry Lucas looks like NICK JONAS

Miley Ray Stewart looks like MILEY CYRUS

Ryan Alexander Evans looks like LUCAS GRABEEL

Newt Christian Livingston looks like JASON DOLLEY

_**oc's**_

Danii Lynne Hart looks like TAYLOR SWIFT

Nikki Melody Adams looks like DEMI LOVATO

Robyn Faith Carsons looks like JORDAN PRUITT

Matthew Stephen Lopez looks like JUSTIN GASTON

Cam Lydia Jettison SELENA GOMEZ

Taylor Lauren Dolley looks like CHELSEA STAUB

_**featuring**_

Craig Ferguson

Ellen DeGeneres

Gossip Girl

Big Bob

Danielle Delusa

Camilla Shelle

Santa?

DISCLAIMER: i only own the oc' NIKKI I OWN YOU.

NOTE: i do not have anything against any of the characters in SUDS IN THE BUCKET except Miley hates Miley and Danielle you.

"Oh my GOD,hurry up NIKKI!" Danii yelled,banging on the bathroom door as Nikki used up all the hot water in basically the entire hotel. "Why should I?" she called back in a sing song voice,laughing. Robyn was used to sat down on one of the beds and pulled out her God for free wifi.

Nikki exited the bathroom as Robyn pulled up myspace,hair wrapped up in a blue towel,wearing a purple cushy robe."Can You BELIEVE we won this contest? I really,really to think,Ill get to meet _Joe"_ here she lovesighed and both Danii and Robyn rolled their eyes. Danii grabbed her yellow robe and green towel and headed into the bathroom,praying there was still hot water.

Robyn laughed "Yes,yes we all know, pleasseee tell me you remembered to pack the outfits,of all important things."

"Psh,of course I remembered" Nikki said with a grin,walking over to the bags and reached into the 'DO NOT LOSE' labeled bag,and dug around in by little,her digging became more and more frantic."I FORGOT!" she said in distress.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" came Danii's scream from the bathroom,as Robyn's face turned to sheer horror."Time to go shopping" Nikki said sheepishly

_Later_

"No,no...NO!" Danii said,frustrated,zooming through the racks in Forever walked past her,dancing around in some checkered heart shaped sunglasses."ROBYN!" scolded Nikki "THIS IS NO TIME FOR SHOPPING MONTAGES!" Robyn stopped dancing and glared behind the shades."Fine" she grumbled,taking off the shades and hurrying off to Charlotte Russe.

"DANII! DANII! I FOUND IT!" Nikki yelled through Holladay's,stumbling to a stop after running up to her."What did you find?" asked Robyn,walking up,holding up the oddest looking clothes..They were used to her weird fashions.

"THISSS!" Nikki said,holding up a pair of purple zebra striped skinny and Robyn stared at her blankly."What?!"she asked "I can wear it with this!" now she was holding up a black shirt that had the words 'Give Love A Try' on it in purple rolled her was a JONAS shirt by _Le Stell_ the girl who's name was Stella who now only designed the Lucas Bros. clothing line.

"ISNT IT GREAT!?"Nikki pressed.

"Yeah...great"Danii said,quickly changing the subject,tossing her golden hair over her shoulder."What do you think of this?" she asked,holding up a little formfitting red dress with a black leather jacket.

"Its perf" Robyn said quickly."That should make up for Nikki loosing the clothes."she turned her head away from Danii to face Nikki abruptly,causing her reddish-blonde hair to smack the Kevin-Lover in the face

"OW!"Danii cried as Robyn gave Nikki a quick glare

"Sorry..."muttered Nikki.

_Meanwhile_

"KEVIN! WHY ARE YOU SO DUMB?!" cried Danielle to her fiance,flinging christmas decorations throughout the Lucas household."STUPID STUPID STUPID"

Nicholas and Joesph glanced at her feet to see what she was stomping on and stayed silent throughout her then ran over to one of the many christmas trees,this one was silver,and she knocked it down."WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO LET SOME FUCKING FANS COME HERE?! THATS 'RE GONNA BE LIKE TRYING TO RAPE YOU! YOUR FANS ARE SO EVIL"

Kevin's face was turning more and more approached the fuming Danielle and said as calmly as possible."Danielle" he took off his engagement band "Get out before i call Big Bob"

Danielle's anger turned to shock,then sadness,then anger again "You'll be crawling back to me before next week." she said with a smirk,then left the Lucas mansion.

"Uhm...No" Kevin muttered,causing Nick and Joe to laugh.

_With Miley_

"DADDYY" Miley said,straightening her long brown hair,looking at her tiny white dress with her stilletos."I NEED TO GET GOING" she sighed as she took out her nose ring couldnt wear it in she praised the lord she had given up the secret to be full-time was way more fun.

"Okay Bud,"said Robby Ray,walking into the room,not having to wear the tacky mustache anymore "Lets Git r done!" he grinned."Daddy,you aren't coming you're just driving me" said said,in her 'like duh' voice." okay just dont go after that youngest Lucas feller again!"he rolled her could do whatever she wanted.

_Back With Nikki,Danii,and Robyn_

"WERE IN A LIMO!"cried Nikki

"GOING TO A PARTY" added Danii

"IN LOS ANGELESSSS!"shouted were all squeezed together with their heads out of the moon roof, they got to a stoplight and everyone was sat down,embaresssed."YEAH SUCKAHS,BE JEALOUS" shouted Nikki at some homeless man on the side of the rode "WE ARE MORE AMAZING THAN MILEY STEWART!!!!" declaired Robyn. Danii pulled them both down to sit,closed and locked the moonroof, and they redid their hair and make they put on their was a had a poreclain one that covered her whole had a purple sparkly one with feathers above her eyes strapped on to her head. Robyn had a hot pink sparkly one with feathers on a stick .They walked in,ready to have the time of their lives

_Nikki's POV_

There are a ton of people here,and a lot of them are looking at ? I guess to figure out who i **is** a masquerade after all.I walked over to the food table and got a cup of coke, at least,I hoped it was coke and took a sip,walking into the "ballroom" and leaning against the wall.I wished someone would come up and talk to me."Im really sorry about this" someone said,before I felt lips against mine.

_Danii's POV_

What. the. fudge .I ran over and grabbed Robyn,who was shoveling as many cookies into her purse as she could,and dragged her over to the was making out with Joe."Whyyy??"Robyn asked me quietly.I pointed at the mistletoe nikki'd unknowingly been hanging out underneith and Robyn giggled "Oh." I nodded at her.

_Robyn's POV_

Ohmigosh,it wasn't hadnt been here ten minutes and Nikki was already kissing a lucas,I sighed,walking back to the cookies,I actually put one in my mouth as I heard Nikki say "Joe,Holy---"No,she didnt swear, it was a thud.I assume she fainted.I saw a girl with black hair and red hilights run by me "NO,,THE HAT IS MINNNEEEE" I then saw a guy with light blonde hair run past me as well "CAM,COME ON GIVE IT BACK" She stopped and turned,hiding the hat behind her back."." I turned away,grabbed a cup of coke and swallowed it down quickly."I assume you're thirsty" I heard someone say,I jumped,spilling it all over my shirt."Oh gosh,Im sorry" now i recognized the calm,gentle voice. The same one who'd called me to say nikki,danii and I had won the was nick.I turned a shade of pink."Here,Ill show you to the restroom. He led me up some stairs and helped me clean up the shirt before it stained."Im Nick."he said afterward,with a lopsided boyish grin."Robyn" I replied.I heard 'Can I Have This Dance' by zac efron and vanessa hudgens come on."Care to dance?" I was flattered."I'd love to"

_Joe's POV_

"Well Nice to meet you Nikki" I said,helping the girl up as my mother walked away with the smelling giggled in a way that only a fangirl could."_Hmph"_ i heard some other girl I once dated say as she passed."Thanks Joe...Its nice to kiss you--er,meet you too." She said nervously.I chuckled "Well I didn't want Cody Linley to get to you first" I joked and she laughed

_Kevin's POV_

I was bored and alone... and alone.. and bored. suddenly,a girl in a full mask stumbled past me in her heels. her poreclain mask fell off and was broken. Oh wow, she was gorgeous."Oh my gawd."she said,eyes widening "Im so sorry kevin"she blushed but obviously felt bad about the broken glass covering the floor."Its no problem" I say with a laugh,taking her hand to help her up."Im Kevin" I introduced. "Well everyone knows that,Duh" she replied with a slight eye roll."Im Danii. Im here with Nikki--the Joe-kisser,and Robyn--the one who nick is dancing with Nick"she explained."Speaking of which,care to dance?" i offered."that would be the best thing ever"she said with a laugh

_No POV_

Across the room, Miley,Danielle,And Camilla looked at the three girls with a glare. This wasn't over. They were going to get the lucas brothers back


End file.
